


[Podfic] Attachments

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Lists, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Attachments" by Mithen read aloud.Original summary: "The JLI (with Superman along for the ride) finds itself captured on a planet with a volcano that requires a sacrificial virgin."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attachments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376454) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> This is a gift for Arioch, made for ITPE 2019 :) I hope you like it!

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/35/items/attachments_sophie_mithen_/attachments_sophie_mithen.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2z0hm9eaerr4g5c/attachments_sophie_mithen.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 01:13:06
  * **File type:** MP3 (66.5 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Attachments_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376454)
  * **Author:** Mithen 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Body Talks_ by The Struts ft. Ke$ha 



  



End file.
